


When the Red Tide is High

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, FtM!Makoto, M/M, Menstruation mention, The Reigisa is very slight, Trans Character, like one sentence slight, trans themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto doesn't think his period is coming up. Makoto is also wrong. Luckily, Haru is a good boyfriend and knows Makoto.</p><p>(Just a quick thing I wrote because I needed it oh so badly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Red Tide is High

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I'm a trans boy on my period, with a cold, and I just needed some MakoHaru badly.

It was a Tuesday, and Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa were sat together on the roof. Kou was off with her other friends, and Rei was in the library, searching for some text book. 

"Your period's due soon, Makoto," Haruka had said, staring at his phone screen. Makoto choked on his tea, and coughed until Nagisa reached over and thumped him twice on the back.

"Haru - how - did you - WHAT?!" Makoto screeched, causing a group of girls that were on the other side of the rooftop to look over to him. He dropped his voice and hissed, "How do you even know that?"

Haruka turned his phone to Makoto. On the screen was an app with a calendar and a pink with red hearts background. Small red dots were on most of the separate days, and on the rest - on today's date - were red crosses.

"Haru," Makoto said, covering his face with his hands. "You got a period tracking app?"

Haruka nodded, just as Nagisa said something about his sisters using the same app.

"It's very useful, Mako-chan!" Nagisa continued. "It can give affirming quotes for when you are on your period, gives advice for dealing with cramps and -"

"And I'm not getting my period today," Makoto said, albeit a bit loudly because that same group of girls were staring at him again. "Haru, why did you even download that?"

"Because you don't keep track of it," Haruka replied. "One of us has to." 

"I didn't Mako-chan still had periods," Nagisa said, before he took a bite out of his melon bread.

"I'm still waiting to start on hormones," Makoto said. "And Haru, I'm off birth control, you can't really track my periods."

"Your's happen thirty-five days apart instead on the usual twenty-eight," Haruka said. "You can track them."  
There was a pause. Makoto was sure the girls on the roof were staring at them.  
"I don't want to know how you know that," Makoto said.

It was then Rei came stumbling onto the rooftop, looking slightly harassed as he sat down next to Nagisa.

"What are you all talking about?" he asked, adjusting his glasses as Nagisa kissed him on the cheek.

"Makoto's period," Haruka said. Makoto had never felt as grateful for then end of lunch bell as he did right then.

It was about an hour later in English class when Makoto jolted. There was that familiar squeeze in his midsection and oh God, he didn't have any pads or tampons. Haruka eyed him from the side, as Makoto clamped his legs together. It could be a false alarm, he told himself. Vaginas did weird stuff.

The cramping, however, told him otherwise. He only cramped when he was on his period, and currently, it felt like a rhino was making some sort of nest by trampling everything he could.

Makoto put his hand up, using one hand to press down on his stomach.

"Yes, Tachibana-kun?" the teacher said, pausing in his explanation of how to talk to English hotel staff.

"May I please go to the toilet, sir?" he asked. The teachers were aware of his circumstances - it was why he was allowed to wear a male uniform and change with the boys. Perhaps only Amakata was unaware - she seemed surprised at his swim top at practice, but hadn't said anything. Perhaps other staff members told her.

"If you must," the teacher said, not even waiting for Makoto to leave the room to continue his lecture. As he walked, he felt for his wallet in his back pocket. He could slip into the girl's toilets, quickly use their machine, and slip back out to the boy's toilets and no one would have to know.

Except he must have done something to annoy karma, as Kou was in the girl's toilets, washing her hands in the sink.

"Makoto?" she asked, raising her eyebrows as she turned off the tap. "I thought you could use the boy's now."

"I can," he said, though the truth was there was never anything stopping him from using the boy's toilets in the first place. "But I need, um, y'know-"

"Pad? Tampons?" Kou said, and when Makoto nodded, she pursed her lips. "The machine's out of order, and, well, I've only got one tampon on me and I don't think you want it."

Makoto nodded, his face flushing red. "I'll manage somehow," he said, and slipped back out and into the boy's toilets. He headed to the end stall, before he dropped his trousers and underwear. Yep - a large, red stain, right on his boxers. He should wash them tonight, and then make them pad-friendly. There were still some that needed to be altered, and he was wearing a pair that was part of that set.

"Makoto?" Haruka called, the toilet's door closing with a bang. Makoto gulped as Haru walked down the stall line and stopped outside where Makoto was. There was a sound of him fumbling with something, then a unused tampon was being slid under the door. Makoto grabbed it, fumbled around a bit before he managed to insert it. He pulled up his trousers and boxers, and left the stall. Haru was standing by the sinks, holding a bar of chocolate in one hand.

"Thank you," Makoto muttered, his face flushing again as he went to wash his hands.

Haruka shrugged. "You're my boyfriend. I have to look after you." 

"Haru!" Makoto hissed. "You don't stay stuff like that out loud! What are you even doing here, anyway?"

"Sir wanted me to check that you weren't sick," Haruka said. "You were taking a while."

"Was I? Oh well," Makoto said, turning off the tap and shaking his hands dry. He turned and gave Haruka a quick kiss on the lips, slipping the bar of chocolate into his back pocket. "Let's get back to class, eh?"

"Yeah."

It wasn't until later, at swim practice, that Makoto realised that Haruka still had that period app on his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate periods. And vaginas do weird stuff. What the hell is going on there half the time?
> 
> If I made any errors or you would just like to give feed back, please comment! I may seem stand-offish or aloof, but I do try to be nice!


End file.
